Sonic the Hedgehog (1991)
:Ten artykuł dotyczy pierwszej gry z serii Sonic the Hedgehog. Zobacz też inne znaczenia tego wyrażenia. |Gatunek = Platformówka, przygodowa |Tryby = Jednoosobowy |Język = Angielski}}Sonic the Hedgehog to pierwsza gra z serii o tej samej nazwie stworzona przez Sonic Team, a wydana przez Segę w czerwcu 1991 roku. Fabuła Zły Doktor Robotnik napadł na South Island w poszukiwaniu Szmaragdów Chaosu oraz z zamiarem robotyzacji wyspy. Sonic dowiedziawszy się o planach Robotnika - swojego nemezis - postanawia skonfrontować się ze złym Doktorem po raz kolejny i uratować wyspę oraz Szmaragdy Chaosu. Gameplay Gracz steruje Sonicem - antropomorficznym niebieskim jeżem, który potrafi biegać z prędkością ponaddźwiękową. Celem gry jest przechodzenie kolejnych poziomów podzielonych na 3 akty. W czasie przechodzenia poziomów Sonic natrafia na roboty Doktora Robotnika zwane badnikami. Mają one różne ataki, ale większość z nich można zniszczyć używając zdolności niebieskiego jeża. Zniszczenie badnika spowoduje uwolnienie zwierzęcia znajdującego się we wnętrzu robota. Przed śmiercią, Sonica chronią pierścienie - złote obręcze, które unoszą się nad ziemią. Gdy Sonic dotknie czegoś, co zadaje obrażenia (i posiada w tym samym czasie co najmniej 1 pierścień), odbije się i wylecą z niego pierścienie, które Sonic będzie mógł pozbierać. Sonic może korzystać z różnego rodzaju power-upów. Są one zamknięte w specjalnych monitorach. Ich rozbicie spowoduje, że zawartość monitora wyleci, a po chwili Sonic otrzyma wybrany power-up. Pod koniec 1 i 2 aktu pierwszych pięciu poziomów, Sonic może wejść do specjalnego poziomu, ale pod warunkiem, że jest w posiadaniu co najmniej 50 pierścieni. Wtedy nad signpostem (znak na końcu aktu) pojawi się wielki pierścień. To on pozwala na przejście do specjalnego poziomu. Pod koniec 3 aktu dochodzi do walki z Doktorem Robotnikiem, który jest zawsze w jakiejś maszynie doczepionej do jego głównego pojazdu - Eggmobilu. Pokonanie złego Doktora pozwala na zniszczenie kapsuły i uwolnienie znajdujących się tam zwierzątek. Specjalne poziomy Specjalne poziomy to wielkie obracające się labirynty, w których należy znaleźć Szmaragd Chaosu. Nawigowanie po poziomie nie jest proste, jednak istnieją bloki mające wpływ na obracanie się poziomu - blok z literą R (zmienia kierunek obracania się poziomu) oraz blok z napisem UP/DOWN (zmienia prędkość obracania). Ponadto pojawia się blok z napisem GOAL, który zakańcza poziom, a Sonic wychodzi z niczym. Poziomy thumb|250px|Sonic przemierzający Green Hill ZoneW Sonic the Hedgehog pojawia się 7 poziomów: *'Green Hill Zone' - pierwszy poziom w grze i zarazem najbardziej rozpoznawalny poziom w całej serii. Pojawiają się tu takie elementy jak pętle, wzgórza, palmy, itp. Niektóre z krawędzi zapadają się, a obracające się długie kłody najeżone są kolcami. Bossem poziomu jest Doktor Robotnik w maszynie z kulą do burzenia. Boss ten również jest jednym z bardziej rozpoznawalnych bossów. *'Marble Zone' - drugi poziom w grze. Pojawia się tu lawa i sekcje podziemne. Na sufitach można znaleźć robotyczne nietoperze, spadające bloki i spadającą od czasu do czasu lawę. Bossem poziomu jest Doktor Robotnik w maszynie do zrzucania kul ognia. *'Spring Yard Zone' - trzeci poziom w grze. Pojawia się tu dużo bumperów, trampolin i różnych światełek. Bossem poziomu jest Doktor Robotnik w maszynie z wysuwanym kolcem, którego używa do wyrywania i niszczenia bloków pod Sonicem. *'Labyrinth Zone' - czwarty poziom w grze. Są to podwodne ruiny, w których jest mnóstwo pułapek Robotnika oraz coś, czego Sonic nie znosi - woda. Sonic może wytrzymać pod wodą tylko 30 sekund i aby móc przebywać dłużej, musi użyć pęcherzyków powietrza. Bossem poziomu jest Doktor Robotnik w nieuzbrojonym Eggmobilu, który ucieka przez wąski korytarz pnący się w górę usiany pułapkami. Dodatkowo podczas gonitwy poziom wody stale rośnie! *'Star Light Zone' - piąty poziom w grze. Są to spokojne obrzeża miasta w nocy. Znajduje się tu mało badników, jednak te istniejące są niezniszczalne lub bardzo trudne do zniszczenia. Pojawia się dużo sekcji, gdzie Sonic może wykazać się prędkością. Bossem poziomu jest Doktor Robotnik w maszynie do zrzucania min. Zrzuca on miny na huśtawki co pozwala Sonicowi na wybicie się i uderzenie maszyny. *'Scrap Brain Zone' - szósty poziom w grze. Jest to pierwsza baza Robotnika widziana w serii. Każdy akt ma miejsce w innym miejscu bazy. Pierwszy akt rozgrywa się na zewnątrz bazy. Tam znajdują się sekcje, gdzie można łatwo spaść w niekończącą się przepaść. Drugi akt jest wewnątrz bazy. Tutaj pojawiają się tunele transportujące Sonica w różne części poziomu. Pod koniec aktu, po wynikach poziomu, pojawia się cut-scenka. W jej trakcie, Robotnik naciska przycisk powodując zapadnięcie się bloków pod Sonicem przez co spada on do ruin pod bazą. Trzeci akt jest w zniszczonych ruinach Labyrinth Zone pod bazą. Sonic w tym akcie musi znaleźć trampoliny, które wybiją go do kryjówki Robotnika w Final Zone. Poziom nie ma bossa, aczkolwiek Final Zone można uznać jako bossa poziomu. *'Final Zone' - finałowa walka z Robotnikiem odbywa się właśnie tutaj. Walka polega na uderzaniu pilaru z Robotnikiem. Jednorazowo wysuwają się 2 pilary - jeden pusty, a jeden z Robotnikiem. Gdy pilary wysuną się i wsuną z powrotem, nad Sonicem pojawią się 4 kule elektryczności. Po chwili opadną one i cały cykl się powtórzy. Gdy Robotnik i tu zostanie pokonany, wsiądzie do Eggmobilu i będzie próbował uciec. Od gracza zależy czy uderzy pojazd czy nie. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Doktor Robotnik Badniki W grze Sonic the Hedgehog pojawiają się następujące badniki: }} Kategoria:Gry 2D Kategoria:Gry platformowe Kategoria:Gry wydane w 1991 roku Kategoria:Gry wydane na Sega Mega Drive Kategoria:Gry serii Sonic the Hedgehog